The Prank
by GunBunnyCentral
Summary: Harper pulls a prank that backfires...


****

Title: The Prank  
**Author:** Margaret Brown, aka Andromeda Valentine  
**Fandom:** Andromeda  
**Pairing:** hmmm... Beka/Rommie, Beka/Rommie/Harper, Beka/Rommie/Dylan  
**Rating:** R, just to be safe  
**Status:** New (05/19/02); Complete  
**Archive:** Yes to list archives, anyone else please ask first.  
**Feedback:** Yes, please!!  
**E-mail address for feedback:** andromeda_valentine@hotmail.com  
**Series/Sequel:** None  
**Other Websites:** Crimson Redd - http://www.angelfire.com/goth/crimsonredd  
**Disclaimers:** Tribune's, not mine - otherwise they'd do things like this more often...

****

Summary: Harper pulls a prank that backfires...

****

Notes: Just something stupid that popped into my head in response to a 'Have the characters forget where they put things' challenge. Since I so rarely write comedy, I thought I would run with it.

****

Warnings: Sillyfic; also, femmeslash ahoy.... (You know the drill....)

********************

"Oh...wow..." Rommie's voice carried quietly across the Command Deck. "That was..."

"Mmhmmm." Beka answered distractedly, her arm reaching out blindly to hit the cold deck as she suddenly sat upright. "Our clothes! Damn it - !"

"They're gone!" Rommie's voice held a note of panic now. "And the next shift starts in 20 minutes!"

Rommie stood up to look around, offering a hand to help Beka to her feet. Beka instead used it to pull Rommie back down to her, and the next several moments were punctuated by soft gasps and moans as the two of them geared up for another round.

"Ahem."

Beka looked up from trailing kisses down Rommie's leg to see Harper standing over them both, holding a keycard. 

Harper grinned at them impishly. "You'll notice that, in his hands, your resident supergenius holds the keycard to Command Deck Security Locker Number Two. You will also notice that said Security Locker holds the clothes you two have both misplaced."

Beka shot a glance Rommie's direction. "You can get into the locker without the keycard, right?" 

Rommie shrugged. "I could if I remembered how." She made a face, as if struggling to remember. "No, I was right - I can't remember how."

"You can't remember how?!" Beka shot Rommie an incredulous look before staring back at Harper anxiously as his smile widened ever so slightly.

"Sorry - those last couple times must've blown some of my circuits." Rommie said blithely. "That was pretty intense."

Harper just smiled brightly at Beka and swung the keycard. "This, too, could be yours, all for the price of-"

"Don't even go there, Seamus!" Beka snapped. "You got to watch - that's all you're gonna get."

Harper just nodded. "Sure thing, Boss. There oughta be enough back corridors for you two to get back to quarters before Dylan sees you." He turned to leave, tossing back over his shoulder to Rommie, "Unless one of your big sisters rats you out..."

Rommie and Beka turned to each other and whispered, giggling slightly. 

"Hey, Seamus," Beka purred, "we changed our minds."

Harper froze in his tracks as the swinging keycard nearly thwacked him in the face. Had he just heard that?

Rommie giggled, reaching for Beka's leg. "Yeah - we wanna play." she said, pouting slightly. "But Dylan's no fun, and neither is Tyr..."

Harper all but ran back over to them, ditching his clothes as he ran. Settling down onto the blanket between Beka and Rommie, he thanked the Divine he didn't believe in for his sudden change in luck...

******

Several hours later, Dylan came walking down the corridor to Command, ready to relieve Harper for the next shift.

A blonde and pale-skinned blur came flying out of Command, clutching an armful of clothes in front of him, and as he bounced off Dylan and kept running, Dylan had just enough time to identify him.

"Harper? What the-?"

Dylan just shrugged and turned to go into Command. This wasn't the first time Harper had been the victim of one of the crews' pranks - they could be vicious when it came to them, even if it was all in fun.

He froze as he finally entered Command and took in the scene in front of him.

"Hi, Dylan!" A very naked Beka waved cheerily before turning back to kissing a likewise naked Rommie. She whispered something to the android, who smiled and nodded.

"Locking doors now..."


End file.
